


Fall From Grace

by costumejail



Series: general prompt fills [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (its all dialogue so theres no descriptions of anything), Broken Bones, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Prompt Fill, my first time doing dialogue-only i hope it turned out right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Request for "Ghoul and Cherri being friends." - Fun Ghoul tries to get Cherri Cola to help him with some diner maintenance
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)
Series: general prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905820
Comments: 19
Kudos: 15





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pidonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/gifts).



> BIG thanks to Pi [@ghostxraven](ghostxraven.tumblr.com) for requesting this one!! ily

“Okay, Cher. On three!”

“I’m not helping you—”

“One.”

“I just said I wasn’—”

“Two.”

“I’m not a part of th—”

“Three!”

“Mother _fucker_.”

“You were s’pposed t’ catch it!”

“I said I wasn’t helping! Fuck!”

“You ‘kay?”

“You dropped. A solar panel on me.”

“I tossed it to ya!”

“Well, can you get it off?”

“Oh, shit, sorry. One sec’.”

“Hey, uh, can you move any faster? I can’t feel my le- Wait! That rung’s brok-!”

“Fuck! Ow!”

“Ghoul! Y’kay?”

“Does that look ‘kay t’you? Oh shit. Do you think it’s broken?”

“I can’t see it from here. Can you- Wait no, don’t move.”

“...”

“... Yeah, that looks broken.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, that’s nasty. Oh, how do you not _feel that_?”

“Promise I can. Witch, okay… Can y’call Kobes?”

“Uh…”

“Cola?”

“My radio’s inside.”

“Fuckin— Seriously?”

“… Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“...”

“How long do you think until they get home?”

“Not long… I hope.”

“Fuck.”

“What you said.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I've never done dialogue-only before so I hope that it wasn't too confusing regarding who was speaking and stuff. Let me know if it worked! Leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
